Fools in Love
by MadDelight
Summary: Re-vamped. A series of Alice, Bella, and Rosalie one-shots. Some AU, some Canon.
1. Fools in Love

**Okay, this is my new fic.**

**It's gunna be a bit of a different journey from the other ones....**

**This might be a collection of one-shots just with similar themes all strung together.... something I need to practice for my english 2000 class. **

**Summary: AU version of New Moon **

**(I don't have the "fever", It's just the best setting for my plot.... honest! lol). **

**Edward leaves Bella, but the rest of his family stays. Alice is there to help Bella through her deep depression, but will Bella let her?**

**Inspired by the song: Fools in Love by Inara George**

**song lyrics in bold, past in italics. **

**Alice/Bella not mine. **

*******

_Listen, are you breathing just a little, and calling it a life? – Mary Oliver_

*******

**Bella: **

The room is dark, except for the flicker of the tv. It illuminates the walls in flashes, and flickers across her pale, drawn face. Her brown eyes are dull, and dark circles accent them, giving her a ghoulish appearance.

Used tissues are strewn all over the floor in clumps. There are multiple cups of water on the bedside table, half empty. There's a sandwich, untouched and by now quite disgusting.

A deep purple comforter engulfs the girl in bed; her hair is a tangled mess, strewn across her pillow. Rain pounds against the windowpane. Her arm stretches languidly out from under the blankets to reach for the remote and turn up the volume, if only to drown out the relentless pouring rain.

**Fools in love, are there any creatures more pathetic?**

**Fools in love, never knowing when they lost the game.**

_"Bella, I'm leaving." Edward's golden eyes showed no emotion. His face portrayed indifference._

_"I'm coming." She struggled to grasp his arm, to keep him here with her. _

_"I don't want you to come." He said gravely._

_Her mind pieced together the true meaning of his words. "You... don't... want me?"_

_"No."_

_Everything she thought she knew of life, everything she had trusted was gone, as quick as she could blink. Love. Life. Meaning. Over. _

_He had disappeared from her life forever. She could barely grasp it. She struggled home, and fell into the safety of her bed, where she could feel warm and safe. It was a place where nothing bad could touch her._

_'_Maybe it was a dream. All a dream. ' _She tried so hard to convince herself, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping to find sleep. But the sleep didn't come. The scene kept playing over and over in her mind, like a broken audiotape. As she sank into her covers, she felt empty. The warmth did little to comfort her, because her bed was lonely. It was empty. The space that he used to fill seemed overwhelming, her bed far too spacious now that he was gone. _

_Her heart stopped beating and suddenly the hole, that empty abyss, took its place in her chest. _

**Fools in love, are there any other kinds of lovers?**

**Fools in love, is there any other kind of pain?**

She had done her crying. There were no more tears left. The tv was her only contact to the outside world; it flickered night and day before her lifeless eyes.

The first night she had gone down to dinner, as if nothing was wrong. Now she told Charlie she wasn't feeling well, and stayed in bed all day. He brought her cups of water and food intermittently; he gave her concerned looks, but said nothing.

Eight days, Bella had been in bed for eight days and she had no intention of getting up.

********

**Alice: **

She flicked the cell phone open and closed, agitated.

"You're going to break that thing." Rosalie muttered.

She turned to give her sister a death glare, in no mood for her smart-ass remarks.

She stared at the phone and began dialing the number, only to stop and press end for the twelfth time that day.

"Just go." Rosalie groaned. "Stop debating and just leave already."

Alice flashed her sister a worried look.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. It's not like he'll call to check in anyway. It's only been a week."

She jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you."

Rosalie groaned, but hugged back. "Just hurry up and go." She mussed her tiny sister's hair and watched her flit out the door in a blur.

Rain poured down as the tires of her father's Mercedes gripped the pavement, speeding towards her destination.

She flew to the door and knocked. It was near dinnertime, she knew he would answer the door.

"Alice?" Charlie seemed shocked to see her.

"How is she?" Alice asked, stepping inside as Charlie shut the door behind her.

The police chief grimaced. "She's been holed up in her room for days. She won't come down to eat. I've been bringing her food, making sure she has something."

Alice nodded; he had been trying. "I should've come sooner."

He rubbed the back of his neck, as if trying to relieve stress. "It's good of you to come at all. Maybe you can reach her."

Alice nodded. "I'll do my best. Thanks Charlie."

"No, thank you Alice." He sounded so sincere. She flashed him a reassuring smile before walking painstakingly slow up the stairs at a normal human pace.

_She had seen Bella, screaming into her pillow. Crying until her eyes were red and swollen. And then nothing, completely emotionless. Like her friend had turned into a zombie overnight. _

The first glimpse of her vision this morning had scared her half to death with worry. The reality wasn't much better...

**Fools in love, gently hold each other's hands forever**

**Fools in love, gently tear each other limb from limb.**

She knocked on the door and waited for a second, she heard the tv blaring. After there was no answer she shoved the door open. It was worse then she had seen. The room was a mess; she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Tissues were strewn everywhere, she noticed the cups of water and the untouched food. Then, she saw Bella, staring lifelessly at the tv as if her eyes were glued to it. She didn't even acknowledge Alice's presence.

The tiny vampiress sat down on the side of the bed, blocking the view of the tv. "Bella, this place is a mess." She admonished.

The human girl did not respond, her lackluster brown eyes stared straight through Alice, as if she could still see the tv.

Alice took in a sharp breath, noticing the dark circles beneath her friend's eyes. There were clothes strewn everywhere- sweatpants and t-shirts cast over the side of the bed. Bella was a mess. This was much worse than her sight could've predicted.

"Bella..." Alice reached out cautiously to brush Bella's tangled hair out of her face. Her hand rested upon the human's pallid cheek.

"Bella, have you been eating?"

She shook her head no.

Finally a response, something a bit like living. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

She shook her head yes.

"How much?" Alice pried, wishing Bella would look at her.

Bella shook her head in a negative gesture; she reached for a cup of half finished water and took a sip, making a face as she downed the tepid cup_. _

"A little sleep."

Alice sighed. "Not enough." It wasn't a question; her cool fingers lightly traced the dark circles under her best friend's once beautiful eyes. What had her brother done to this poor girl? She would punch him in the face the second he returned, or probably curse him out.... if he returned. Alice trailed her fingers to Bella's cheek; her skin wasn't nearly warm enough.

"Bella, if I had any idea..." She shook her head. "Bella, I'm so sorry.

She watched the human wince away from her touch.

"Didn't you though? You knew, didn't you?" Bella's voice was so lifeless, monotone.

Alice shook her head. "No. I swear I didn't, he decided it last minute. In a spilt second. By the time I saw anything... well, it was already too late."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Bella accused, suddenly looking her right in the eyes with a look of utter wrath.

Alice hadn't wanted to see this, she had no idea what she expected to see once Bella looked her in the eyes, but it wasn't this. "Bella, I'm here now." She snaked her hand under the blanket and, entwined their fingers.

"Don't." She ripped her hand away, and turned away from Alice. "Don't touch me."

"Bella...." Alice ached for her friend. Had Edward really done this much damage in just a few days? She watched the human shake under the covers. "Bella, what's wrong?" Her musical voice was filled with alarm. She placed a hand on Bella's shoulder lightly.

"I said don't touch me." Bella nearly moaned. She shrank away from Alice.

"Bella, look at me." Alice tugged Bella gently, turning her over. Her brown eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill.

"I can't let myself feel again, I just... I can't Alice, I can't." She grabbed the vampiress and clung to her, sobbing into Alice's shirt. "What if you leave me too? What if you leave me?"

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella in a protective cage. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'll be here." She kissed Bella's forehead. "Shh." She stroked her friend's knotted hair and waited for her to gradually calm down.

"Bella, this isn't healthy. You need to eat. You need to get some fresh air." She placed more kisses on Bella's forehead and cheeks.

Bella winced, as if the touch of the vampire's lips made her skin burn. "Stay with me." She pleaded.

Alice nodded slowly. "All right. I'll stay for the night, if you promise to get up tomorrow and try, for Charlie... for me."

Bella glanced up. "For you." She echoed and leaned into Alice.

As Bella drifted to sleep, Alice made a vow, a silent vow to always be there for her best friend and to never leave her alone again in this vulnerable state. She would always be there when Bella needed her. Always. Alice knew she could love Bella better than Edward ever had.

**Everything you touch, everything you feel**

**Everything you see, everything you know now**

**Everything you do, you do it for your baby love, your baby love... your love. **

********

**Hope that wasn't too confusing. **

**My first song fic.**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks ...**

**'Mazin**


	2. Just This

**Another AU one-shot.**

**Title:** Just This

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Bella Swan

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse when Alice has to babysit Bella. Our dear little Alice has a moment of reflection.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella not mine.

**POV:** Alice

*******

Their lips were scant centimeters apart. Bella's warm breath seeped in a soft sigh over Alice's chilled lips.

Alice waited, with baited breath, lost in Bella's wonderful scent and surrounded by her warmth.

Bella shifted, mumbling, "Oh... Edward..."

Alice froze, what on earth had she been thinking? She carefully climbed off the bed where Bella was sleeping. She flitted to the mirror, knowing she should go hunt... but she didn't want to put distance between herself and Bella.

'What is wrong with me?' Her mind raced, when had she started having feelings for her brother's fiancée?

Bella was her best friend. The only friend she had made in half a century. She loved Bella like her own sister before anyone else had accepted her into the family, before Edward had even fallen for the girl.

Alice couldn't help it, feeling this way. Protective of Bella, her clumsiness generally called for this. She adored Bella, buying her clothes that she thought the human girl would look best in. And Bella did look good. Alice loved dressing her.

But when had this started? When had harmless sisterly love blossomed into romantic feelings? When had slipping her arm through Bella's, or kissing her warm cheek, started to mean... more?

Alice stared at herself in the mirror. A woman she hardly knew was staring right back. She was glowing, beaming almost. She tried to scowl, to get that silly grin off her face. But it was no use. Alice was happy, she was free, she was... in love.

She turned to look back at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Edward...."

Alice shook herself out of it. There was no chance of this realized love blossoming. Bella was in love with Edward. She had to be the good sister-in-law and plan the wedding.

She sat back on the bed, brushing her hand lightly over Bella's flushed cheeks. But maybe she could have this, watch from afar, be near Bella unbeknownst to her. Maybe that would be enough.... Alice pressed her cold lips to Bella's forehead. It had to be enough, because this moment was all she had. Just this.

********

**I've been playing with this idea for a couple days and finally it took shape.**

**R&R please.**

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Work of Art

**Title:** Work of Art

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Bella Swan

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse. Alice causes Rose to realize some things she never wanted to see.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Rose and Bella and Alice not mine.

**POV:** Rosalie

*******

The full-length mirror reflects the surface of me, images I have seen many times before. Everyone says I'm vain, but is appreciating ones own beauty really vanity? I can't help it that I'm blessed with attractive features. It's true that looking good is simple for me, but perhaps an obsession. Early on in my eternal life I decided that if I couldn't have a family I would focus on turning heads, being the center of attention in every room I entered.

The mirror reflects back everything I am used to seeing, silky blonde locks, flawless pale skin, full lips, and golden eyes. I know I am naturally beautiful, perfect in my own flawless body. But being the center of attention slowly slipped away from me. Once _she_ came, that human, Bella Swan, the whole family fawned over her like she was a shiny new Ferrari. And I was second best to a clumsy, _average_ human girl.

Alice in particular showed a strong liking towards dressing the girl up and insisting that she wear nicer things. I could care less, insistently telling Alice she was wasting her time, the girl was fashion challenged and completely hopeless.

Eventually fawning and fussing turned to adoration, sisterhood, and love. Alice had foolishly fallen in love with the girl. And I had hardly noticed, hoping if I ignored the human's existence she would disappear from my family's life once and for all. But I was forced to pay attention the day Alice came to me, breathless...

_"Rose?"_

_"Alice, what's wrong? You're shaking."_

_"I", she averted her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with... Bella."_

_"You're what?"_

_"I can't keep her off my mind... and I saw..."_

_I interjected, "But she's so plain."_

_Alice shook her head. "Not to me, Rose. To me she is beautiful." _

I try to remember that day with disgust, but its almost impossible, because that was the day I tried to see what Alice saw in Bella Swan. Once love blossomed between the two of them, Bella was here constantly. Alice always spoiling her with gifts, making her stutter and blush. Such foolish creatures, teenage human girls, run by heartbeats and hormones. Each time she visited or I caught them sharing a moment, I added a new feature, compiled a list. Her messy brown hair, her muddy brown eyes, her always flushed skin; Bella Swan was hardly a goddess. Yet Alice seemed so intrigued, hanging on her every word, intoxicated by the human's very presence. I just couldn't grasp what Alice saw in her. She was utterly mundane. She caught me staring one day and turned beat red. That was the day Alice tried to explain it to me, we lounged, I by the mirror and Alice on my bed...

_"But why?" I bemoaned. "What can she possibly mean to you?"_

_"Everything," Alice said dreamily. "Bella is everything to me."_

_I scoffed, making a gagging noise. "She isn't even pretty."_

_"She's wonderful, amazing, warm, endearing, want me to go on?" Alice quirked her brow._

_"No thanks." I said, distasteful. _

_The room grew silent except for the sound of my brush running through my hair._

_"It's a natural beauty." Alice said softly, staring straight up at the white ceiling._

_"What?" I whipped around, perplexed._

_"Bella's beauty... it's like she's beautiful because she's fluid, changeable, she isn't stuck in time like us. It's the beauty of life, a natural beauty." Alice explained, shrugging. "I don't expect you to understand."_

Strangely enough, I knew I understood what my sister meant that day- beauty is in the eye of the beholder. There was a beauty that we couldn't get back because as vampires we had no pulse. And the more I saw Alice and Bella together the more I understood, Bella's natural beauty far exceeded my own, her living, breathing self. And maybe that was why I had come to dislike her so much. I wanted my body to be a work of art, and it was. Frozen in one beautiful moment, like a snapshot or a painting. But it wasn't the same, Alice saw Bella as her own work of art, a natural beauty that lived and breathed and moved in time with the world.

As I sit and stare, my eyes harden from liquid to solid gold. I leave the mirror with disdain. There's only so many thoughts of beauty one woman can take.

*******

**Okay, well kinda weird. I dunno if I like how this one turned out. Strangely enough I think the one-shots keep improving description wise, but I'm unsure about content. This is the first time I've ever written from Rosalies pov. **

**Please R&R to let me know how I did. Thank you.**


	4. Desperate

**Title:** Desperate

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Bella Swan

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse. Bella feels trapped in her relationship with Edward, with rising new feelings for a different Cullen… a bit of a warped take on the Third Wife Tale.

**Rating:** T+

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella not mine.

**POV:** Bella

(Inspired from 'Just One' by Jocelyn Torrent)

*******

_Golden eyes flash right before mine, filled with the utmost caring. Perfect rosy lips curl into a playful smile, and soon there is cool breath on my neck, tickling my skin lightly._

"_Mm, five more minutes." I murmur sleepily._

_The cold lips shower my neck and jaw-line with a barrage of soft kisses. There is a soft chuckle, a musical female voice answers, "Time to get up, my love." _

"_Alice." I whine, not wanting to wake yet._

_There's a soft nip at my ear. "But if you get up now then we'll have more time to play." _

I shoot up in bed. Another Alice dream, I groan. They had been plaguing me for weeks, ever since I realized I felt more than a sisterly affection for the gorgeous, cheerful Cullen.

It was only a few months before the wedding and I was having romantic dreams about my boyfriend's sister. That should just not happen. I rubbed my temples and glanced out the window at the sheeting rain. It was far too early to be awake on a Saturday, six am. I wanted nothing more than to yank the covers back over my head and never come out, but I knew that would do little good, the dreams always returned.

So, I crept out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Perhaps a warm shower would do me some good.

As I washed my hair under the blissfully warm water, I tried to fill my head with thoughts of Edward. I forced myself to think of his crooked smile, the one I had fallen so in love with. And tried to let his voice fill my head, visions of his lips… his eyes. But then the dream came rushing back and his eyes morphed into hers, they were so close, nearly identical, but her eyes held so much more feeling- love, desire, caring, lust. I imagined how it would be to feel her soft lips on mine, on my neck, how it would feel to actually be with Alice.

Guilt filled my gut. I trembled with dread as I caught the glint off my wedding band. Wedding, I was wedding Edward and I was thinking about his sister that way.

I shook my head. What was I going to do? I couldn't just tell her… what would that do but cause more problems. I knew Alice had caught on that something was up. I had been avoiding her a bit, stuttering and blushing around her and barely speaking to her lately. But there was no possible way I could do that to their family. Edward would be devastated…. And Alice would never agree to what I truly wanted, she was in love with Jasper. She was _married. _And I was engaged. I sighed, shutting the water off and reaching for my towel.

Hopelessness that would be the perfect way to describe what I had been feeling lately. If only. I sighed. If only I could get Alice alone, just for a brief moment, then perhaps we could have one blissful moment together… just the two of us, the way I had been dreaming about.

My shaving razor clattered to the floor of the shower…. A torrent of horrible ideas filled my mind. No. I shook my head. No, I couldn't. I scoffed at myself, drying my hair. No, I wasn't that desperate, was I?

I stared through the steam in the mirror at the girl with dark circles under her eyes. I turned to the shower.

Slowly, I reached for the razor keeping my mind filled with a flurry of thoughts, not settling on one until I knew that I was ready. My hands trembled as I shimmed the blade out and slowly settled on one thought, dragging the thin, sharp blade horizontally across my bared wrist. I gasped as the pain burned, but really it hadn't hurt as much as I feared. I took the blade to my wrist again, and again, creating three parallel lines oozing blood.

The door to the bathroom flew open. Alice stood in the doorway, her mouth fell open, her angelic eyes filled with worry. "Bella, what the hell…?"

I grinned maliciously to myself and sliced into my flesh again.

Alice's gasp echoed into the room. "Drop it."

I complied, letting the razor blade fall into the sink. I turned to look at Alice, who had clearly forced herself to stop breathing, to avoid taking in the scent of my blood. I dug my nails into the wounds to keep the blood flowing.

"Bella," Alice trembled, a soft moan escaping from her lips. "Why would you, how could you…"

But her failed sentences fell short. I could tell she was slowly being overtaken by the scent of my blood, and soon I would get what I wanted. I stepped forward and pulled her with all my might into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes opened wide and she gave me a look of concern, "Bella…" She admonished.

But then I made a snap decision, dropping my towel and it was no longer my blood that made Alice stare, she was gawking at me as she had never done before and took a small step forward.

"What…?" But the lovely vampire couldn't finish her sentence. I had never seen Alice so inarticulate.

"Please," I begged, walking towards her. "Please. Please." And it was no more than a whisper, but I knew she heard.

Alice nodded, almost imperceptibly and accepted my lips as I pressed them against hers. Her lips were soft and cold and everything I had ever imagined, they were wonderful. I gasped as her cold hands firmly gripped my waist, pulling me closer to her. She rubbed against me, her clothing scratching against my skin. It was my turn to gasp as her tongue slipped into my mouth, teasing my tongue to dance with hers.

She slid a cold hand up to cup my breast and I moaned as she squeezed gently. This was better than anything my subconscious could imagine.

She stepped back suddenly and I groaned. I watched her carefully. Alice stopped, her face went blank.

"What are you…?" I started to ask, but then Alice slowly began to move again, undressing herself.

"A-Alice?" I stuttered, barely able to get her name out as I stared appreciatively.

"Is there any hot water left?" She asked, fluidly yanking her shirt over her head.

I nodded, reaching to turn the shower on again.

"What about Jasper and Edward?" I asked, gaping as her last piece of clothing fell to the bathroom floor.

A small smirk spread across her lips, the same from my dream. "One morning of fun won't ruin anything."

And I could hardly object as her cold body pressed against mine, and our lips met and melded once more.

********

**weird and not what i was going for at first. i don't know, but I can see bella being this desperate...**

**anyway... R&R. please.**


	5. Again and Again

**Title:** Again and Again

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Bella Swan

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Alice hide their affair from Edward and Jasper.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Bella

Second songfic set to 'Again and Again' by The Bird and The Bee.

Song lyrics in **bold. **

*******

**Do it again**

**Do it again**

**Again and again**

It had been weeks since we had spent time alone. But now that the boys were out hunting and Rosalie promised to look after Nessie, we had finally found time to get lost in the throes of one another again.

"Bella…" Alice's voice nearly trembled my name, her hands hungrily reaching out for me.

I accepted, throwing myself into her embrace with all the pent up fervor of the weeks apart.

Her lips grazed the back of my neck. "Oh Bella." She sighed and I looked into her golden eyes, knowing mine mirrored her affection, her lust.

**Say my name, say my name, say my stupid name**

**It's stupid how we always seem to do it again, oh, oh **

"Three weeks is too long." Her tiny form yanked me to the bed. The cottage was a perfect, secluded place for our sordid affairs. Rosalie was the only one the wiser about our shameful doings, and Alice I and prayed it would remain that way. Her fingers flew over the buttons of my shirt, yanking it off in one fluid movement, and tugged at my jeans until the button came undone, sliding them off hurriedly.

"How much time do we have?" I asked, my lips already leaving my mark on her neck.

"No so high up," She scolded. "Do you want Jazz to see?"

"No," I complied, moving my lips inches lower.

"Better." She commented, finally having undressed me completely.

Her eyes raked over me hungrily.

"You're overdressed for this occasion." I said, nipping at her earlobe, tongue flicking over the rim of her ear just enough to elicit a soft moan.

"Uhmm, oh?" She asked, half-listening. "Fix that for me." There was that playful glint in her eyes that I had missed for three lack-luster weeks as we were forced to play good wives. "Please." She begged, erring on the needy side today.

I complied, ripping off her jeans in one fluid motion, and shredding off her shirt. "Those were my favorite pants." She whined.

"I'll buy you a new pair." I promised, kissing my way up from her waist to her chest and taking her nipple in my mouth, suckling. She threw her head back with abandon, moaning softly.

"Why the quiet show today?" I asked curiously, releasing her breast from my mouth and capturing her lips, nibbling lightly on the bottom.

"Wouldn't want the family to hear now would we?" She growled softly as I bit harder into her lip, her nails raking down my back.

"Careful not to leave a mark." I reminded. "Who's listening besides Rose? We don't need to worry about the volume." I moved my lips to the side of her neck, darkening my mark; playfully I slid my hand south slowly, before cupping her with my palm.

"Mmm, I don't want to give Rose the satisfaction."

I laughed, "You are the weirdest little vampire."

"I'm your little vampire, now stop teasing." Alice implored, a low growl building in her chest.

"As you wish." I couldn't keep the smirk from my lips, this release was marvelous as I pushed two fingers inside her cool wetness and created a rhythm. She tugged my mouth up to hers to stifle any sound that might escape her lips, tangling her fingers in my hair.

**You're so stupid and perfect**

**And stupid and perfect**

**I hate you, I want you**

**I hate you, I hate you, oh, oh **

"That's so hot." I managed to say around her lips. Curving my fingers around and quickening my rhythm, stroking her clit as well, her small frame lifted off the bed, hips rocking with my pace.

Her hand found my breast and began massaging it, pinching here or there in wonderful ways. Her breathing quickened.

"Keep up." I chuckled.

"I am." She groaned, and I felt her whole body tremble with pleasure.

She raked her nails down my back as the climax rushed over both of us in pleasure-filled waves.

"Dear god, you learn fast." Alice sighed, contentedly.

My lips kissed every inch of her exposed skin, as she lay relaxed on the bed. "Of course. Or you're just a good teacher."

"Mm, I like the second option better." She smiled. "I'm so glad I came to you about this months ago."

"What? The fact that you've been lusting after me." She nodded, that playful glint never leaving her eyes. "And how shocked were you when I reciprocated?"

"Shocked?" She feigned hurt. "Bella dearest, I am never shocked. I see all."

I bopped her on the head lightly. "Pleased beyond belief. That's a more accurate reaction." Her lips curved into my favorite smile. Then, her face went frighteningly smooth and blank.

"Alice?" I panicked, grappling for new clothes.

She shot up in bed, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"How soon?" I asked, rushing to the master bedroom and flinging clothes at her from my closet. An outfit she kept stashed there just in case.

"They wanted to surprise us, a date night." Alice said, hurriedly dressing.

I yanked a new shirt over my head and quickly disposed of the old clothing. I stared at the guest room in horror; there was no hiding this now.

"Lock the door." Alice quickly ordered. "If Edward asks tell him the door must be jammed and you'll need Rosalie to fix it."

I nodded, locking it quickly. "Good thinking." I glanced her up and down. "…Hair…" I tossed my brush at her and she combed it quickly.

"You too." She commented. I took the brush and straightened myself up.

Alice went to check herself over in the full-length mirror. "Bella! My neck." She exclaimed, pointing to the more-than-noticeable love bite I had left.

"Shit. Sorry." My mind raced.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Jazz? … Oh, your back."

I rubbed my fingers over the nail marks she had left that peaked just above the back of my shirt collar. "Alice." I hissed, "How much time?"

"Two minutes." She paced. "We have got to be more careful."

My heart leap into my throat, hoping this didn't mean the end to our rendezvous'. "We generally are, it's just been too long."

Alice paced, the gears in her mind turning. "Well there's no hiding this now. I say we blame Rosalie." Her worried expression turned into a grin. "Rosalie jumped us. It's that simple, we'll get away with it. This time." She assured.

"You're a genius." I beamed.

"I know." She smiled, "Now let's get to the main house and play good wives." She kissed my cheek.

"But this will happen again?" I asked, hopefully.

"Again and again for as long as we have." Alice smiled, standing on tiptoe to press her lips to my forehead.

"Eternity." I smiled, shutting the cottage door behind us to race to the main house.

**It's a shame, it's a shame**

**It's a perfect shame**

**Creep under my door and we do it again, oh**

**It's easy and easy and easy **

A faint voice called across the woods. "I heard that. And don't think you'll get off that easily. You can watch the darn kid next time. See how far that gets you." Rosalie's angered voice echoed out the window.

Alice laughed. "Or next time you can join…?"

"Fine." Rosalie grumbled.

Alice laughed and elbowed me; I knew my mouth was hanging open unbelieving what had just been agreed to.

"Trust me, you'll love it." She winked, racing me to the house as my daughter bounded up to see her.

"Auntie Alice!" She crowed. Alice turned to wink at me before scooping up Reneesme in her arms.

I prayed for our sake that this would all work out, kept under wraps. Again and Again.

**Again and again and again and again**

**Do it again**

**Do it again**

**Again and again**

********

**Oookay, as always stranger than I initially intended and not the main concept I was going for. I wanted more angst, but this was definitely just.. lemon. Maybe a bit off fluff too so lemon meringue?**

**Im not sure…**

**Anyway**

**Please R&R. Thank yew. **


	6. Sins Come in Threes

**Title: **Sins Come in Threes

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan (technically Bella Cullen....)

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set after Again and Again. They did promise Rosalie a chance to join them after all.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Alice

**WARNING**: lemons galore. you could make a gallon of lemonade with this one..... you have been adequately warned.

*******

Light slanted in through the wall of windows, glaring into the eyes of the two women sitting at the table with me. We were sitting around one end of the dining room table, cards in hand. Rosalie and Bella were still as statues; I supposed we all were. The air was quiet, tense. Bella seemed on edge, her golden eyes flitting back and forth between Rosalie and I. Rosalie scowled down at her cards. While I glanced outside towards the setting sun.

"Any threes?" Bella asked timidly, not daring to look up from her cards.

"Go fish." Rosalie muttered through clenched teeth.

I almost laughed at the comical air of tension, "Three... Two..." I counted down under my breath, both women looked up at me with curiosity. "One." I whispered, waiting with baited breath for someone to make the first move, even though I knew who it would be. The boys had finally left, the three of them, I knew they would leave the second the sun had started to set.

Rosalie threw her cards to the table. "Oh, to hell with this." She stood, knocking her chair backwards on the ground and fluidly pinning me against the wall, crushing her pliable lips to mine.

Bella gasped, obviously she hadn't caught on.

"Rose," I managed, "Not here." I shoved her back.

"The cottage." Bella fumbled in her pocket, tossing Rosalie the keys.

"Right. Let's go." Rosalie took off across the backyard and into the woods. Bella stood gaping, shell shocked.

I laughed at her adorable, innocent expression. "Come on." I urged, grabbing her wrist. "Rose gets cranky when she has to wait."

Bella nodded, letting me half drag her to our perfect spot, the little cottage.

The door flew open and Rose was pressing her lips to mine as soon as I entered the doorway.

"Rosalie," I groaned.

"The guest room." Bella pleaded, her voice shaking.

"Yes, we can't ruin the whole cottage." I reminded. "Edward will notice."

Rosalie nodded and pulled me to the bedroom. I grabbed Bella's sleeve quickly and yanked her along. She shut the door behind us, as Rosalie and I crashed to the bed. I was pinned to the sheets.

Bella locked the door, and stood awkwardly on the outskirts of the room.

"Uh, uhmm Rose." I barely managed, as her hands roamed my body.

"What is it now?" She asked testily.

"Bella..." I squeaked out, before a moan escaped my lips as Rosalie's hands slipped between my legs, rubbing back and forth as my hips rocked with her.

"Oh, right." Rose turned to Bella. "Undress."

I heard Bella's clothes slip to the floor, barely noticing the bed sink as she sat down on the edge. Rosalie made quick work of my clothes, and soon discarded her own. Her mouth pressed hungrily against mine and her fingers skillfully worked their way lower and lower until she was inside of me. She fell into a rhythm and a loud moan escaped my lips with abandon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella press her lips to Rosalie's shoulder, scattering her with kisses.

"There's a dear." Rosalie murmured encouragingly.

Bella began nipping at Rosalie's shoulder and dragging her nails down Rose's back. I felt her stiffen a bit on top of me.

"Mmm. Good." She moaned.

But I was lost in Rosalie, as her skilled fingers sent me over the edge. I sighed in content, pulling Bella down to the bed next to me and kissing her feverishly. "There now darling." I whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"What about me?" Rosalie groaned.

"Wait your turn." Bella shot back as I rolled on top of her.

I chuckled, "There's a girl. Be assertive. Rosalie will never admit it, but she likes that. Nice and forceful."

Rosalie made quick work of kissing my shoulder and biting here or there as I pleasured Bella. Bella's breast was a welcomed weight in my palm as I massaged it gently.

"Mmmm," Bella groaned, arching up into my hand.

"Now then." I slid my hand down her body until I hit her wetness, teasing the flesh a bit before curving two fingers inside of her and stroking her clit in a fast, measured rhythm.

"Alice, oh Alice..." My name fell in a mantra from Bella's lips. I felt her cool muscles tightening around my fingers, and as Bella climaxed, moaning freely, Rosalie bit down into my shoulder, nearly sending me over the edge a second time.

Bella slowly slid out from under me. I glanced between her and Rosalie for a moment, knowing what would occur, but scarcely believing it, no matter what the vision had shown me.

And in one fluid movement, Bella had Rosalie pinned to the bed in an act of dominance that Rosalie scarcely allowed. Their lips meshed together, and I watched to see how it would unfold.

Bella stared fiercely into Rosalie's eyes. Rosalie glanced up at her, as if challenging her to do her worst. Bella took Rosalie's breast in her mouth, biting down hard on her nipple and then soothing the pain with her tongue. Rosalie's soft moan filled the bedroom. Bella slid her hand further down, slipping her fingers inside Rosalie and curling them around, forcefully pushing in and pulling out. A low moan escaped Rosalie's lips as Bella worked her over, her hips bucking off the mattress like I had never seen before. I chuckled, Bella was going to have fun with this. Moonlight shone through the window and shimmered mutely on the two of them. Bella's skin was wonderfully smooth under my lips as I kissed her shoulder, moving my hands over her body.

This was some kind of lascivious production, three vampires making love in the moonlight. A three-way affair, that no matter how far I searched in the future, seemed it would never end.

Some moments later, the three of us lay entwined on the sheets, stark naked. We quietly enjoyed one another's company. Bella lay in my arms, and I in Rosalie's. I pressed my lips to Bella's neck softly, murmuring endearments and loving sentiments.

Rosalie wasn't one for cuddling, so I was startled as her lips ghosted over my ear. "I can see why you risk it. She's wonderful." The last word was purred in pleasure.

My giggle echoed in the quiet room. "I know, believe me I know."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here, you two." Bella grumbled.

I nuzzled Bella's neck playfully. "Relax my darling, we were merely complimenting you."

"Oh," She sighed, her breath breezing my arm lightly. I shivered in pleasure.

"Don't start again. I was just getting comfortable." I whined.

Rosalie nipped my ear. "Why not?"

Bella turned around to face me, fingers teasing my nipples. "Yeah, why not?" She pouted playfully.

I could hardly say no when the two of them were working me over.

"The two of you are a dangerous team." I grinned, becoming pliable putty in their capable, pleasurable hands.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Bella winked, before pressing her lips to mine once more.

And there was something terribly beautiful about making love until the early hours of the morning, as the sun rose over the forest and the last cries of pleasure echoed through the room. If those bedroom walls could tell a story, I wonder whose sinful tale they'd tell...

*******

**Card playing bit partly inspired by Jocelyn Torrent's story Rose Read. **

**The tension vs humor encouraged by tbplrbear1's review. **

**More than a 'sampler platter' of A/B/R for morte206. **

**I was writing this from no experience and at 5am when I should've been sleeping. So please let me know what you think, be brutally honest.**

**thanks for making this one-shot possible you all ; )**

**R&R please.**

**PS- the next story will be more Canonical and less sex. I need some angst in there. Single character portraits are next on the agenda in this (fine?) collection. **

**; ) **


	7. Take Me, Leave Me revised

**Title:** Take Me, Leave Me

**Pairing:** Alice Cullen/Bella Swan

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse. A lost Bella asks something awful of her best friend.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella not mine.

**POV:** Bella

**IMPORTANT Notice:** This story has been re-vamped after some helpful criticism. I think it still needs some work, but I feel it suffices for now. -- 12-19-09

**This came to me after reading **Geophf's chapter 'Take Me' of MSR (which is a story I highly recommend btw.)

**Anyway there was this line of deeper meaning for a second in that chapter ((or so I thought, so sue me I pick up on sex))**

exact lines of inspiration -- from MSR (My Sister Rosalie)

"Ah, yes," Rosalie said carefully. "So when you say 'take me' you were talking in the sense of earlier today ... that is to say, to drink your blood, yes?"

I looked at her quizzically. "What else would I mean?"

**And this little one-shot occurred to me.**

********

**WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, the overdramatism that is Bella Swan, and sex... Did I mention sex? **

**MMM....**

**Really Just: M**

My head spun. I sank to the floor, hitting my head against the open dresser drawer.

"Ouch." I hissed to the empty room.

My head was spinning. My life was over.

Edward wanted to take a break. A break? That would be like breaking a piece of my soul. Or losing my other half. A seven-week break... The wedding indefinitely postponed… And all because there was a place in my heart for Jacob, because a part of me loved him too. I winced. My stomach churned and I bit into my bottom to dispel the overwhelming wave of nausea, caused by panic.

My heart pounded as I gripped tightly at my left wrist, my own nails digging painfully into the flesh. I had to remain conscious. This could not be a repeat of my fateful eighteenth birthday.

Warm tears stung my eyes and slid down my cheeks. He promised me. He promised me he wouldn't do this again and now... I placed my sleeve in my mouth and let out the scream that had been building in my chest.

I sucked in a ragged breath, digging my nails into my wrist once more to feel my pulse, to know that I was still alive. I had to keep the hole from coming back. My head was reeling, but I focused on counting my heartbeat, like the rhythm of a song. One, two. One, two.

Almost imperceptibly, the curtains on my window fluttered.

"Edward?" I turned hopefully; instead I saw the silhouette of a slender, pixie form.

Alice stepped forward, illuminated by moonlight, and perhaps a grateful best friend would see her as a knight in shining armor. But I was not grateful. I was selfish. So I sat, and stared at her and waited for an explanation.

"Please don't cry." Her musical voice begged. Her eyes were black as the night around her, and she wasn't breathing. She took a few steps forward, cautiously, as if approaching a wounded animal. No, as if she was approaching wounded _prey. _

But I couldn't stop myself, my inward pain came rushing out and lashed out at the first thing it could find. Her.

"You knew." I accused, hardly recognizing my own harsh, bitter voice. "You knew." My teeth ground together, a default reaction. I barely felt the warm tears spilling over my cheeks. "That's why you avoided me all day at school today. You knew..." I hissed.

Alice's pained expression did little to stop my barrage of hurtful accusations.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop him?" I shouted, breaking down. "... You could've stopped him."

Suddenly, she was caressing my cheek, with obvious strain from the proximity.

"You know I love you." Alice's cool breath swept across my overheated cheek.

It was a split second decision. Her eyes were coal black, and I knew what my nails had done to my wrist. I lifted my arm to shove my oozing wrist in front of her nose and Alice's white hand flashed out, grabbing my arm, stopping my plan before it could take flight.

She gripped my arm so hard I thought it would bruise on the spot. I sucked in a breath and decided if she wouldn't let my actions speak for me, then my words would have to do.

"I can't live through this pain again. If you love me, then take me."

I watched Alice tremble, her whole frame shook. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second.

"No." Her voice was soft, but determined.

I tried in vain to pull my arm from her grasp. But Alice held firm, a warning glare directed balefully at me. But I would not shrink away, she would not scare away my determination.

"Take me." I demanded.

There was a pause, no longer than the blink of an eye, where Alice went completely rigid. She was like a granite statue. And then, Alice breathed in deeply and opened her mouth slowly, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Take me." I begged again. "Alice..."

She shifted towards me quickly, and her strong, slender arms lifted me off the ground. She threw me to my bed. I gasped and watched the pure animalistic form of Alice take over. Her eyes their darkest tint; she looked... vicious. A low growl built in her chest and rumbled the bed as she descended upon me.

This was not the playful, sisterly Alice I loved. This was Alice The Vampire, and I was going to die right here in my bed.

"I'm going to take you." She said, a frightening smile on her lips as she ripped my cotton pajama pants from my body. Her cool hands slid up the inside of my thighs, and I shuddered in pleasure. The smell of arousal filled the room.

She tore away my undergarments and forcefully pushed two fingers inside of me. I moaned at the wonderful pleasure of the sensation, the release of the building pressure at my core. My hips bucked off the mattress as Alice pleasured me with reckless strength. Pleasure-filled waves rippled through me, once, twice, three times over before my muscles shuddered and relaxed, color bursting behind my eyes.

Her chilled fingers pulled out. She pushed my hair from my neck and I tilted my head to the side for easier access to my now racing blood. My heart hammered in my chest, as Alice sniffed my neck. Her cold breath chilled my skin, causing a ripple of goose bumps.

"Take me." I begged.

Alice growled, "I have." She climbed off me then, in one fluid movement, her eyes still black and fierce. "But I won't end your life."

I lay half-exposed to the night air. Alice stood by the window, taking in deep breaths of what I imagined was the freshest air she could get at the moment.

It was cold. Curling into a ball on top of my covers, I hugged my knees to my chest.

Alice's voice came out rough and steady. "Cover up."

I glanced at her, those eyes still frighteningly dark. She was rigid.

Stumbling to my dresser, I pulled out new underwear and pajama pants and pulled them on.

Alice's eyes followed me the whole time, watching carefully, as if she was waiting for me to explode. She swiftly yanked back the covers and tucked me in. I shrunk down into the warmth of my comforter. She glanced to the window and then to me.

"Scooch over." She said quietly.

I complied and felt her cold form lay down beside me. We were lying back to back.

"Bella..." Alice didn't move, but her voice was soft and tender.

With no regard for my life being at stake, I turned and wrapped my arms around Alice. Every muscle in her body tensed, but she didn't move or push me away.

"Thank you." I murmured, clinging to her cold body. It was my anchor.

"Try to sleep now."

I listened, shutting my eyes and praying for sleep to come quickly.

I felt Alice take my hand in hers and grip it tightly.

That night, it was her touch that kept me from going under.

*******


	8. Blood

**Title:** Blood

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse. She couldn't help it, there was just so much blood, and no other pull is so strong to vampires, not even love...

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella not mine.

**POV:** Alice

**Just a gruesome mental image that came to mind on one of my sleep-less nights, and sparked another AU one-shot. **

*******

_A soft scent reached her, called to her. It was The scent, her scent, freesia and lavender. And then blood, the scent of blood of so much blood that she couldn't take it. Her dear friend was going to die, and all because she couldn't control the monster that lurked inside of her, the monster that she was, the monster that lusted for blood._

*******

"Bella, Bella be careful." I scolded, taking the knife out of her hand.

"Alice, I think I can dice chicken without you watching over me." She glowered at me, watching as I took over her job in the kitchen.

"It's okay. Really. Don't you think your safety is a little more important than making Charlie dinner?"

Bella sighed in defeat. "Yes. It is."

"Great." I grinned at her, tossing the rest of the chicken into the pan on the stove.

She handed me the wooden spoon. "You want to stir too?"

"Oh, now Bella." I laughed, taking the spoon and giving the food a quick stir. "I'm only looking out for your best interest."

She sighed again, "I know. Believe me I do, It's just... I'd rather not be treated like a child."

_The pout on her lips was so endearing I could just_... I stopped. Thinking about Bella that way was never intentional, but it had been happening more and more, lately.

I shook my head, less than sisterly thoughts were unfortunate, and a pipe dream considering the fast-approaching wedding.

She slumped into a kitchen chair and spun the ring around her finger. I watched the light shine off of it, a glaring reminder of the promise Bella had made to my brother. I was her sister and nothing more.

Unthinking, I rushed over to her and placed a quick kiss on her warm cheek. Flashing her a smile. The blush that colored her cheeks was well worth it.

"Alice?" She glanced up at me expectantly.

"Don't worry so much about the future. It'll be perfect." I gave her a wink and went back to tending to the dinner.

*******

I rocked back in the kitchen chair, making small talk with Charlie and Bella was sometimes like.... pulling teeth, I imagined. Or maybe it was more akin to trying to have a meaningful conversation with Rosalie about something other than cars.

Bella grabbed Charlie's plate. "Did you like it?"

He slid his chair back from the table. "It was good, Bells."

"Alice helped too." she set his plate into the sink and ran the water.

"It was no problem." I smiled before he could thank me.

"Hey Bells, I'll do the dishes later."

I stood slowly and pushed the chair in. "I think Bella and I are going to go for a little drive.

"Great, just be careful girls, the roads are slick." Charlie warned.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be fine." Bella assured, grabbing her coat.

"See you later!"

The door swung shut behind me.

It was raining, but only lightly and I felt confident that Bella could handle the car in this weather.

"Here." I tossed her the keys to the Porsche. "You drive."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks. "B-but, I can't. It's your car, and you're a much better driver than I am."

I just laughed, tapping my finger to the side of my head. "Everything will be fine. See?"

"Alright." Bella agreed, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Great." I grinned.

*******

"You're doing fine Bella, relax." Her arm was warm as I placed my hand on it. Her muscles were tensed; she was sitting rigid in the seat, eyes completely focused on the rain-slicked road.

"I'm trying." She insisted, stubborn per usual.

"It's fine." I assured her, my hand creeping farther up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "Bella, could you pull over?"

She nodded, pulling to the side of the winding dark road. The car idled quietly, nearly silent.

For the first time in an hour, Bella turned to look at me, her brown eyes curious.

Her wonderful scent filled the car, freesia and lavender. I took a deep breath. "Mmm."

I reached out quickly, without thinking, and caressed her warm cheek softly.

"A-Alice?"

"Be very still," I whispered, loud enough for her ears to hear. I leaned forward, our lips barely touching. Bella's breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat sped up rapidly.

"Alice!" She sat back, eyes wide.

A truck, a truck was heading right for us. Swerving. And I hadn't seen. No decision had been made. I was too enveloped in all that was Bella. I reached for the keys in the ignition, ready to push her out of the way. But the truck hit. In a squealing of tires and a crunch of steal, the Porsche was toast.

I tried to gauge what had happened, my fingers dialing Carlisle and 911 before I had time to react to anything around me.

The driver of the truck had flown through the windshield, and was lying on the road in the rain. And Bella...

I turned to look at Bella who was gasping for air. "Alice...." She cringed in pain.

"It's okay, Bella. You'll be okay." I reached over to unbuckle her and pull her out. But then, the scent of blood filled the car, I groaned. Bella's left leg had been crushed and she was badly bleeding.

"Alice?" Her face was strained. I realized I had no idea how much pain she was in.

I tried not to breathe, but it was no use, the scent of her sweet blood had already reached me. Her body now in my arms as I pulled her gently into my lap, the warm blood pooling from her leg and over me, over the interior, over everything. Until all I saw was red.

"Bella...."

Bella was warm, wounded food. Too weak to fend for herself.

The deep red pool of blood stained my jeans. I lifted a hand up to my lips, trembling and took a deep breath. Perhaps Bella's injuries weren't life threatening, but she was now in a life-threatening situation, and there was no way out.

Her pulse racing, her muscles strained, she pushed against me. Trying to free herself, before collapsing in my arms. Still conscious, but too weak to fight.

My lips touched hers; murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, before my tongue licked her neck, tasting her sweetness, her warmth. The life liquid pulsing wanly beneath my teeth just ready for the taking. And she gasped, and moaned as I kissed and nipped, and bit here or there. And I hoped I could stop in time, in time to let her become one of us, instead of ending her mortality and her life, but the blood was calling to me. And it was her blood, and there was nothing that could be done.

"I love you." I whispered, before sinking my teeth through the flesh of her neck life a knife through butter. And the blood pooled into my mouth and slid down so sweetly, so warm and wonderful. And Bella went limp in my arms, her body admitting defeat, even if her mind still struggled, while my nature took me over.

The lust blocked out all else, the taste was all I needed.

There was a tap on the window- Carlisle's worried face.

And maybe there was time, maybe a chance to save the woman I loved from death, or maybe nature had run it's course, and as a vampire I had done what I was meant to do.

What it is in our nature to do. Kill.

And she was ripped from my arms, Carlisle worriedly working over her. Like a bad horror film, I was the gruesome vampire covered in blood. Caught in the act, my prey- limp and no more.

If only there hadn't been so much blood.

*******


	9. Rosalie's Turn Down

**Title:** Turned Down

**Pairing:** Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Set during Eclipse. Bella must be out of her mind if she thinks she'll actually get what she wants.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Bella

**Follow up to 'Take Me, Leave Me'. (chapter 7) This is set a few days after TMLM takes place. **

**Both the general ideas of geophf's _MSR_ and Jocelyn Torrent's _Rose Read_**** should be accredited for this one-shot. Merely because they encompass all that is Rosalie, oh-so-well. **

**This chapter dedicated to tbplrbear1 'cuz of the last review I received which was just full of awesomeness. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!!!**

*******

'Bella wait here.' Alice had instructed, giving me a warning glance. But hadn't she known all along what was coming next...?

Obviously I wasn't going to listen. I stepped up the stairs lightly, trying my best to make as little noise as possible in a house full of vampires. But only Alice and Rosalie were home, and unfortunately I only needed one.

Over these past few days Alice had become my protector, my walking bodyguard. Constantly in my presence at school and at home, and at night in my bed. She was always there, watching me like I was going to burst at any moment.

All I needed was five minutes of freedom, five minutes away from Alice's watchful eyes, to get what I wanted.

With a shaky sigh I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rosalie called.

This was a room I had never thought I would enter. I stepped just inside the doorway. Rosalie sat at a vanity, brushing her hair carefully.

"Shut the door." She instructed.

I pushed the door until it clicked shut.

I waited, in the dead silence, realizing I couldn't get what I wanted unless I begged. Time was of the essence.

"Y-you've heard everything. I assume. From Alice?" My voice shook.

Rosalie nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"So," I lifted my sleeves, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Kill me."

Fierce gold eyes turned their full wrath on me. "No."

"Kill me." I persisted, my heart racing as I took a step closer to Rosalie.

In a flash of blonde and bone-white I was pinned up against the door, taking my breath away. Rosalie's hands held lightly to my shoulders, but she was solid as a stone, unmoving.

"As appealing as that idea is, I will not take your life. Don't you understand that you need to live?"

I reminded myself to breathe, shaking as Rosalie's eyes penetrated my soul with a look that could scare off a person of weaker resolve.

"I understand." I squeaked.

She dropped me then, carefully, stepping back and looking me up and down.

"You don't understand, not really. So determined to die..." She laughed bitterly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." Her icy hand brushed my cheek lightly, it was almost tender. "Living, now that's what you need some determination for."

I nodded, realizing now this was a failed attempt from the start. Alice must've known that.

"Bella!" Alice called.

I paused for a minute at the door.

"Go on." Rosalie said softly, returning to her mirror.

The door swung shut behind me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, angry tears.

Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me. Not glaring, just looking expectantly, watching. Then, she opened her arms slowly and held them open, waiting.

I rushed down the flight of stairs as quickly as I could without tumbling to my doom and completed her open-ended hug.

"You're not mad?" My voice trembled.

"Furious." She pressed her chilled lips to my cheek. She sighed softly. "No. I'm not mad." She stepped back then, giving me a look that said 'But you're still on my watch'.

I nodded and said all I could say to my tiny, but strong protector.

"Thank you." And the tears fell like tiny rain drops splashing on the hardwood floor. She took my hand in hers, and laced her cool fingers through mine.

"It's the kind of thing you needed to hear." Alice muttered. She pressed her cool lips to my cheek again.

Another failed attempt, but apparently there had been more to Rosalie's words that harsh reality and that was all I needed to know for now.

*******

**(ps. - i will revise this chapter after xmas. it has a lot of potential)**


	10. Simple Touch

**Title:** A Simple Touch

**Pairing:** Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** AU

**Summary: **Just a simple touch, sometimes that's all it takes to set something in motion. (Twilight at the hotel in Phoenix)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella not mine.

**This comes from nowhere but 'MEG's mind' and is tied to nothing.**

**In other words, just a little fleeting one-shot. Different then the others but narrated like the first chapter.**

**Dedicated to geophf. Just because I think he deserves it.**

**And thank you all for your reviews! I give you all a virtual hug. **

*******

The touch was like an electric shock, surging up her wrist and zapping her heart, causing it to flutter.

It was icy and soft and nothing like any touch she had ever felt from anyone. Not even him.

And those knowing golden eyes glanced up into hers for the flicker of a second.

And her breath seeped out in a warm sigh that brushed across the pixie girl's face.

"Alice..."

And then she hummed, the little vampire hummed in utter delight, touching the human girl again, but this time more.

She slid her cold hand slowly up the girl's bared arm.

"You're so warm." Alice crooned, as her hand continued its ascent all the way up to the human's sleep-flushed cheek.

Her petite icy hand cupped that cheek tenderly, and the human breathed out again into her face. A warm, sweet breath like nothing she had ever experienced in her fifty conscious years.

Such a curious human girl, so comfortable around vampires, not at all feeling the need for distance from her predator, but rather, enjoying the closeness.

And those warm brown eyes the girl had; perhaps she was like a reverse-effect drug, drawing in vampires instead of the opposite. Luring them in with her...

Scent that was so enticing, the lavender and freesia smell that her brother so adored. She adored it too. In this tiny room, in these close quarters, with the girl she had known in her visions as a best friend. It made her head spin.

"Alice..." She was trembling. The vampire's eyes were not black, but was she hungry? She could accept that fate, she most certainly could. It was the trials of being human among vampires after all...

_Human life is so incredibly tenuous and fragile. _Alice thought, as she observed the girl's pulse beat in her neck and listened to the thrum of her heart in her chest.

And she realized her hand had been in place on the human's cheek for the longest time. And the girl had just let it rest there, not pulled back or flinched away from the vampiric touch. It was so very odd...

Then the human did the strangest thing, she nuzzled her cheek against the vampire's tiny, cold hand and made the most content sound.

It was the vampire who removed her hand in shock, and the girl looked startled, and then pained, as if she had done something wrong. But the problem was she had done everything right, everything in her power to lure the vampire in.

"I can see why Edward is so fond of you." Alice's voice cut through the tense silence.

And it was that which brought her back to reality. Her love's name ringing in her ears and making her heart ache at his absence. Her needy heart, which yearned for his constant company. Bella sighed then.

"I've upset you?" Alice watched Bella's movements so closely; she added every minute detail to her eternal memory.

"No," Bella's brow furrowed. "I've upset myself."

And no, the vampire did not quite understand. For what had the human done wrong? Nothing.

But, she did know what would fix things, and make them better once again. And she resolved that it was only to curb her curiosity about Bella, this particular girl, that she went through with it.

Cold fingers grazed her warm, full lips. And the icy skin was so smooth that she couldn't stop her body's natural reaction and her lips puckered and she pressed them lightly to the delicate icy fingers once, twice, three times.

And the vampire hummed again, but the sound was deeper, a low moan, soft and supple like her luminously white skin.

And Bella sighed again, a light airy breath that left Alice wanting. But she pulled her hand back, like a good 'sister' and kept her own space on the bed next to the alluring human girl.

"Thank you for laying with me." And the girl was confused, but sincere. Willing as ever to accept the vampire as her friend.

And Alice smiled a winning smile at Bella, searching for a word to express all of the strange fleeting emotions circling between them. "Anytime."

Bella's eyes fluttered closed. A simple touch was all she needed. Now she could drift into a peaceful sleep.

*******


	11. A Rose A Waste

**Title:** A Rose (A Waste)

**Pairing:** Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Canon or Alt. Universe:** ?? (I'm hoping Canon)

**Summary: **Rosalie's take on Bella's new-found longing for death.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Rosalie

**I hope to goodness that I do Rosalie justice. **

**This takes place after Chapter 9, Rosalie's Turn Down.**

********

_A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet_.

Shakespeare's words, how droll. For I am not a rose, as my name might subtly imply. No, I am a beautiful woman, trapped in a shell of marble, quite unlike the silky soft petals of the rose. Not soft and pliable, or fragile and warm.

Like her. Bella Swan. It was her I envied. Her life and all it was worth, and she was so willing to throw it away... to be buried six feet under, breaking my sister's heart consequently, and tossing away her humanity. Humanity that I so wanted. It wasn't fair.

Who was she to burst into my room, asking for death? And she persisted, even after I had simply turned her down.

Sometimes that girl was so impertinent I could just...

The words that came to mind were far too ironic. No, no. I could not kill her. Because it was a precious thing that the girl's heart still beat, even after she befriended a household of vampires.

It wasn't even immortality she was after, but true human death. To exist no more.

Such a waste.

Why should she have life if she didn't appreciate it? She didn't live it as she should. Yes, what a waste.

And in that instant I could have killed her, taking her up on the offer and ended her right then.

But no human deserved that fate.

No human deserved this fate.

And as I pinned her fragile body to my bedroom door, it was in her brown, terrified eyes that I saw the determination she held. Such determination to die, it could easily be redirected.

She was a strong girl, who would eventually want to live. If not for herself, then to please Alice.

But sooner rather than later, Bella Swan would find the will to live. I could see that for myself. No matter how little I cared about her inner quandary.

It would be a waste to end all that she had in one fatal blow.

She would find that determination for herself, or I would make her see it.

Her skin so soft and fragile it mimicked the essence of a flower's petals perfectly. Shakespeare's words described her more adequately than me.

She was the rose, and what a waste it would be for her to wilt.

*******


	12. Just Live

**Title:** Just Live

**Pairing:** Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Summary: **Alice heads out for a hunt and Rosalie is left to watch over Bella.

**Rating:** T+

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Bella

**Continues the' Take me Leave Me' story line, which runs through chapters- 7, 9, and 11. **

**Caution: suicide related thoughts and themes **

*******

It was hot and sticky. Sweat slid down my cheek. I threw the comforter off that I had been clinging to, but it was still tangled around my body. Groaning in irritation, I tried again to free myself from the blankets. It was stifling in the bedroom. My throat was dry; I was already dehydrated from crying the night before.

"A-Alice?"

"Not quite." My heart leapt into my throat.

"Rosalie?" I sat up and glanced around the room.

Rosalie was sitting in the corner, perched on the edge of a plush chair, scowling at the carpet.

"Where's...?" the question stuck in my dry throat.

"Alice went out to hunt." She tossed her blonde hair back, seeming irritated. "She asked me to watch over you."

"Oh." I nodded. Alice still insisted on guarding me 24/7, even though the incident between us had occurred weeks ago.

"She's gone far too long without hunting." Rosalie glanced up from the floor to glare at me, her golden eyes were piercing.

I felt a blush color my cheeks. "I know. I'm sorry."

Without a reply, Rosalie stood and walked towards the door. "What were you going to ask my sister for?" Her tone was flat, indifferent.

"Uhm, water. But that's okay, you don't have to-" But before I could finish protesting Rosalie was out the door.

"I'll be _right back_." She warned.

I sighed, and glanced out the window of Alice's room. My stomach churned remembering last night. The dream was so vivid it would probably plague me for days. The weight of black metal in my palm, the click of the hammer being pulled back, the cold steel pressed to my temple, the sound of an echoing bang, and then blackness. I woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, my heart hammering in my chest.

Alice, who lay with me all night, was there with a cold rag to wipe off my forehead, whispering calming words, telling me to relax. And then I had started sobbing, she told me not to be afraid, but I wasn't frightened that wasn't the problem, the problem was that I had liked the idea. I had hoped it wasn't a dream. That I really wouldn't wake up.

Alice watched me with dark, worried eyes. She refused to let me out of her arms. After that, I hadn't gotten any sleep the rest of the night; Guilt overwhelmed me for what I wanted, hour after hour.

Alice's door swung open. "Here."

I took the glass of water from Rosalie's cold hand. "Thanks."

She nodded and went back to the chair. I downed half the glass right away, setting it on the bedside table when I was done. Sighing, I settled back under the soft comforter.

Rosalie was staring out the window, the same scowl on her face that I noticed before. Her red lips were pursed, her golden eyes filled irritation.

"What are you staring at?"

I jumped, "Uh, uhm nothing. I was just.... I..." The words didn't seem to want to come out.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "You what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." I mumbled, avoiding her harsh golden gaze. I stared at the pattern on the comforter as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

In a flash of blonde and bone-white, Rosalie was hovering over me. I gasped in shock, her fierce eyes staring straight into mine, her rosy lips inches from mine.

"Is this what you want?" Her cool, sweet breath blew across my face.

"E-Excuse me?" My heart hammered in my chest. My mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"Death." Rosalie growled. "You want to die." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, wincing. Rosalie had me pinned to the bed, her hands gripping my arms at my sides. "The memories won't fade. The pain. The emptiness. It won't go away. It will stay with you forever."

My breath caught in my throat. I nodded again.

"Even if you choose mortal death, the pain will last forever. Whatever pain you're feeling now. It will pass." Rosalie sighed, moving off me in one fluid movement and sitting at the edge of the bed.

My heart was still pounding as I sat up, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I knew what Rosalie meant. She would see the pain of my death every day in Alice. The loss would hit Alice. Hard. And she would have to live with it forever. Even if it was just in her visions. It would still hurt Alice every day.

"I know. I'm sorry." I sat up and placed my hand on Rosalie's icy shoulder.

She flinched away. "Don't be. Just live." She strode back over to the chair and glanced out the window into the trees.

"I will." I vowed quietly, but I knew Rosalie could hear me, and I thought I saw her lips twitch into a small triumphant smile. But it might've just been my imagination.

*******


	13. Who'd have thought?

**Title:** Who'd have thought I'd be the Fool?

**Pairing:** Bella Swan/Alice Cullen

**Summary: Interim between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. The title pretty much sums up this one shot. As well as it fitting into the title 'Fools in Love.' **

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella and Rosalie not mine.

**POV:** Alice

*******

It happened just like this. In the blink of an eye. At human speed. Bella leaned forward and hugged me, in one of her usual crying fits. And I saw it coming, her rosy lips headed right for mine. I saw it in a vision and then the vision melded with reality before I could stop it. Before I could advise her against it, or tell her it would do more hurt than good. But it had been too late.

Bella, in her vulnerable state, had kissed me. Her soft lips meshed with mine.

There were certain things that were past the point of no return. Unfortunately, this was one of them.

**------------**

"Bella?" Her brown eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking." She pulled away and leaned against the wall, as far from me as possible.

"Bella," I stayed as calm and objective as I could. "You we're worrying about the wedding, crying because you and Edward just had a fight. It's okay. You were upset. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Bella's voice reached a shrill octave, tears spilled from her eyes again. I could tell she was near hysterics.

I reached out to touch her arm, but let my hand fall. That wasn't the best idea right now.

"Bella, it's okay. It's alright." I had to forcibly fight back the urge to pull her into a reassuring hug.

Her eyes stayed fixated to the floor as I took a small step towards her.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered under her breath, her words choked by tears. "What if I wanted it to matter?" Her watery brown eyes found mine and I realized what her actions now meant and what my words had done.

I listened to her intently as she padded back down to Edward's room and shut the door. Her crying muffled from inside.

I sighed. The last image I had of her looked so hurt, so vulnerable. If it was possible, it might have killed me.

**_________**

I sighed quietly and sprawled across Rosalie's bed. "It's just... I didn't know."

Rosalie sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at me quizzically. "Well she did kiss you." She said pointedly. "Didn't that tell you something?"

I sighed again, rubbing my temples. "No. I just thought it was for comfort. You know, her and I always share sisterly touches now and again."

"Hm." Rose pursed her lips, cryptic as ever.

"My visions aren't always a blessing you know."

"Oh, believe me, _I_ know." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Nor is our hearing always a gift. Listen to the girl sob."

I knew what Rose was getting at. "I should go talk to her."

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. "If that's what you think is best." She placed her hand over mine. "You'll do what you need to. What's right."

"Mm. Thanks Rose."

She shrugged; her patented 'it's no problem' gesture.

I smiled at her thankfully and headed down the hall to Edward's room.

**-----------------**

I knock lightly on the door before pushing it open. Bella's sobs have diminished to a whimper and she's hugging one of the pillows to her chest.

"Edward?" She sounds hopeful.

"No, sorry. It's just me." I sit on the edge of the bed, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Alice." She turns over to face me, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

I move my hand to her overly warm cheek.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I begin, watching her eyes fill with guilt. "I didn't foresee your intentions and I apologize."

Bella nods slowly, her eyes fill with some other emotion that I can't quite name and she shifts perceptibly towards me until she's pressed against the side of my body, replacing her pillow for gripping onto my arm and leg.

"But this can't happen." I continue. "It would just cause so much.... well. Think of Edward and Jasper. You understand."

Bella clings to me as if I am her anchor. I can feel her body radiating heat against mine. Her hair is tangled and matted, splayed across the golden bed-sheets. It makes her scent all the more overwhelming.

Her brown eyes find mine. "But Alice, I love you."

It feels like I was punched in the stomach. My heart sank. I loved her. It was true. But it wouldn't be easy for us. And I wanted to save her the pain, the guilt she'd take upon herself for breaking apart my family. So I said all that I could, without leading her on.

"You know I care for you." I brushed away her tears with the back of my hand.

Bella nodded, her eyes filled with dejection. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. Who'd have thought that between the two of us, I'd be the fool in love?

*******

**Quit possibly this will be the last chapter of this series. But for now I am uncertain. **


End file.
